Secrets
by xUniquepuzzlex
Summary: A fresh start always means new friends a new life leaving troubles behind right? So why does it seem that Amu is running from her  past, why does it link her with the Populars...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**, I know I've been away for a pretty long time and I did promise that my stories would be back on soon, In a way I lied but I didn't have the ideas to improve my story. I have been busy and will most likely get busier in the school year but if others can do it why not me?

I am only going to do a story at a time so anyone who did read my preview for the other story and liked it, I'm doing secrets first although the name has changed as you most likely realised.

**My **laptop has caught a virus and no this isn't just an excuse, stupidly I didn't have any other copies although I have one page that page doesn't mention my extra character names, so they will change or I might change a few roles around and use minor characters from the anime/manga.

I** DON'T OWN** SHUGO CHARA OR ANY SONGS E.T.C USED! I** DO OWN **THE PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY (IF ANY ARE USED)!

Summary - [Previous name: secrets] A fresh start always means new friends a new life leaving troubles behind right? So why does it seem that Amu is running from her past, why does it link her with the Populars, and what secrets will they uncover as they make an interesting new friend...

14/Oct/2010 19:31

~ Be steady on your feet no matter the trouble you meet

Lions make you brave

Giants give you faith

Death is a charade

You don't have to feel safe to feel un-afraid ~

-Lights.

**...Learning to walk again...**

New school, new start I, no I mean _we_ can do this. Me and Ami together we'll try.

~Utau's P.O.V~

Sooo annoying all these people around you who feel it's _their _business knowing what goes on in _our_ lives, so what if I came to school with the hottest soccer player on the planet, so what if me and my friends and I are the children of famous people so what! Ok so rant over, yes I know I just moaned about people prying into my personal business but I really want to know who that knew girl everyone's talking about is, I've heard a lot about her and she seems, well interesting, and no not in a weird way but apparently she bribed her way into school and no-one has seen the Headmaster but he's really strict, the only time you see him is if your in immense trouble which hasn't happened in a long time.

"OMG look it's the new girl she's coming this way look, everyone let her past!"

WOW, they're already making a fuss about her, she's only been here what two minutes. Time to make our entrance.

~Amu's P.O.V~

Ok so I'd been here what two minutes and they've already parted like the red sea for me. Seriously. Just as I was going to walk through a group came from my right and just stood there looking down on me, I think. (It goes: Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, behind the girls then Yaya starting from and in front of Kairi, Rima, Lulu, and Utau)

The guy with navy hair and sapphire eyes seemed slightly bored and tired as if he didn't want to be here a little angry as he shot me a glare.

~Utau's P.O.V~

Ok so to kill this whole tension Yaya decided to go up to the girl, yes I know her name but who does she think she is? Changing the colour of the uniform to red (where the whites are on Utau's uniform check out the picture on my profile). No-one has ever done something like that; I already don't like her she has a disgusting attitude about her.

As I was saying Yaya went up to her and just gently touched her shoulder, as she had faced away from us to were the pupils had parted, she looked at Yaya with disgust and a soft but beautiful violin tune came from her phone she turned on her heel and stalked of, Yaya I knew would be hurt no-one had ever simply turned their back on her, other than her parents.

~Amu's P.O.V~

OMG, I feel bad, worse than bad, she came up to me, someone actually approached me, _ME._

I'm not here to make friends anyways. I better hurry that was Ami's school it's a month in for her but she's in trouble, I hopped onto my Motor Bike and speeded my way over, ever since the death of our parents she's been acting out, nothing too serious just skipping class I hope she's not getting in with the wrong crowd.

~Utau's P.O.V~

Ok so as soon as she left the whole school just burst out with:

"Cool and Spicy!"

So Yes I was pissed but no I didn't show it and we took her leaving as our chance to move to lesson, Maths, Yay so know we have this arrogant girl riding of on her Motor Bike while _we _have to sit through maths. Ugh!

That was the first chapter not much going on, totally different from the previous first chapter of secrets, I hope it's better.

Let me know what you think in a review or message me.

16/Oct/10 23:08

.xUniquepuzzlex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **I'm back and here's the next chapter of secrets.

**I** just want to say, yes the story name was changed but then I changed it back to Secrets, it doesn't matter if you don't remember the previous story secrets, it's probably better 'coz this plots changed, for the better, hopefully.

**If **any of you have a site on which I could upload my pictures for this story, I would appreciate it if you could let me know. Also one you don't have to download anything. Thank you.

**The** virus on my Laptop has been fixed enough for me to get back the pages for 'secrets' before it gets re-built – in case anyone was wondering.

**Thanks **a WHOLE load to the wonderful people who reviewed.

**Amulet Rose **– It did take me a bit of time to get the right summary so I'm glad it's working! Haha I had to read that again to get it.

**Also** to anyone who read (and liked), who added to favourites or story alert!

**Summary** - A fresh start always means new friends a new life leaving troubles behind right? So why does it seem that Amu is running from her past, why does it link her with the Populars, and what secrets will they uncover as they make an interesting new friend...

22/Oct/2010 21:00

_~ Even miracles take time ~_

_The fairy Godmother (A Disney film)._

**Truanting and the Heads Office**

The Head teacher gestures for me to take a seat on one of the chairs opposite her, Ami's on the left seat so I have no choice but to sit on the other.

"I expect you know Ami here has been missing lessons, she leaves school premises whenever she feels like it and I fear she has been getting into the wrong crowd a group of Delinquent students, she has been given enough time to adjust to the school, she knows the rules If she can't fix her behaviour we will have to ask her to leave"

OMG she wants Ami to leave she can't just kick her out she, how am I going to get her into another school, my school has a fee and I got by on a scholarship and just about they don't give scholarships for 13 year olds.

This woman knows our circumstances she can't just kick Ami out, this is Ami's fault if she could just suck it up and go to class we've both lost our parents not just her!

_She only a child though she doesn't know how to take it in give her time_. SHUT UP Conscience!

"Shouldn't the school have safety precautions ensured so a pupil can't leave whenever they feel like it, parents/careers wouldn't be happy to know the school doors are open for anyone and everyone I don't think, Come on Ami"

With that I left. There was no point in begging for another chance, one thing I know is not to beg, ever! Ami knew she was in trouble, so she didn't bother thanking me, what she didn't know was she wasn't coming back. Her and her teacher most likely expected and apology by tomorrow but nope, not happening!

I handed Ami a helmet got on myself, when she was on I rode over to my school.

~Ami's P.O.V~

I knew I was in trouble Onee-chan hadn't even said a word to me yet but why she didn't agree with my teacher is confusing the first time this happened she told me off and we had an ice-cream after, she doesn't get angry often but when she does she doesn't scream or shout but you just know I guess, last time she was shouting at me so I know she wasn't too mad she was just giving me time. I know I shouldn't leave school but I can't just sit there its sooo unbelievably boring.

We got off at the side of her school, why here? Like I'm gunna ask she's really annoyed with me.

~Amu's P.O.V~

The only choice I have now is to get Ami into this school and if that means getting another job, I'll take it though I might make her get a job or no spending money for a month sounds good.

Ok so I was making my way to the heads office which was at the back of the school in front of the Planetarium. So there was normal reception desk just next to the door, the receptionists let me through but told me to take a seat in the waiting room. Wow, I didn't expect this, the room was an oval shape white wall sky blue ceiling and dark navy carpet, the left and right walls were windows, on each side of the heads door were bookcases (on each side of the doors she just came through there are little tables with roses in) On the left side of the room there was a table and bean bags and chairs around it on the left a sofa facing the left side, near the wall (with the door she came through on it) was a little table and box of kids toys. What surprised me was who was sitting on the beanbags/chairs the 'gang' I 'met this morning they must have been in an important conversation because they stopped as soon as they noticed me. And Ami. I forgot I was here because of her, woops.

I made my way to the sofa on the right all the while I could feel the stares from them guys but I have a feeling the blonde with violet eyes was giving me evils, she was doing that this morning. I slipped my sunglasses on as I sat on the sofa, put my feet on the table crossed them over on the ankles and, guess what went to sleep.

~Ami's P.O.V~

She's doing it again going to sleep with her sunglasses on it looks like she's staring at you when she's really sleeping, she's been busy what with the lawyers and all for the business but that's not the problem, what is the problem is what she's planning and what book I should read while I wait! Yes I was standing in front of the book shelf, hmmm.

"There's a book called Diamond Girls by Jacqueline Wilson you might like" A girl with purple hair in a pony tail said to me, she had a nice soft voice.

"Thanks" I gave her a small smile, and focused back on the shelf, I heard another girl whisper

"Why'd you help her for, she's with it!"

"Because what Hinamori - san did is not her fault or problem."

I chose my book 'Stalker' by 'Carol Ellis'. I'd read this book last year, stole it from Amu.

~Utau's P.O.V~

Uhhh she's contaminating the air I breathe just by being in the same room, and she's been staring at my brother for the past 10 minutes. Who does she think she is? Ikuto doesn't seem to mind though, he hates having people around him, in is face so whys he not doing anything now! Time to take things into my own hands.

"Hey you" I called the girl sitting next to it!

"Yes"

"Who are y-"

"Her names Ami, not _you_"

With that _it_ got up to go to the heads office, but we've been waiting here waaay longer then her. _She_ can wait.

I stood up too.

"We've been waiting here longer than you have and you've been staring at my brother for so long yet you still have the audacity to think you can see the Headmaster before us!"

She laughed at me!

"You think I've been staring at your brother, don't worry you can keep him, I've got to get going now Later"

With that she was about to knock on the door, when her sister started laughing.

"What's so funny?" _It _asked

"Nothing other than the fact she thought you were staring at her brother, while I had to put up with your snoring!"

She was asleep!

"Yeh, well she's blonde what do you expect" (no offense to blondes around the world).

"You've got PINK hair if you wanted to stand out why dye your hair PINK,, you look stupid, like a pig"

She was about to retort when her phone rang, again.

"Hey, how's things?, no look give me five minutes and ring me back, yeh Ok, Kicked out, Ok more like walked out, Yeh, Yeh, Tonight, at 7? Ummm, K, Love you bye"

With that she Knocked on the door and went in...

Hope you liked that chapter next chapter you might find out who was on the other line and who Ami and Amu are meeting...

Thanks for reading :)

13/Nov/2010 20:20

**This **was supposed to be published on this day but I then saw it hadn't like yesterday so here it is! My apologies!

30/Nov/20010 16:58


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly** I'd like to apologize to all my readers about the fact I haven't updated, I guess I just wasn't in the mood. Not much of an excuse, but it's the truth.

**Thanks** to the readers, reviewers, people who added to Story Alert and Favourites– I do feel guilty about the fact I haven't updated quickly, so on with the story…

* * *

**Summary –** A fresh start always means new friends, a new life, leaving troubles behind right? So why does it seem that Amu is running from her past, why does it link her with the populars, what secrets will _they_ uncover as they make an interesting new friend…

**Flashback –** Amu has picked Ami up from her school whilst waiting for the head teacher she had an argument with Utau, she then received a phone call from a mystery person.

* * *

"Come on Ami we're going to be late if you don't hurry the hell up!"

I was in the hallway putting my earrings on, waiting for Ami to come down; we were getting ready to meet an old friend. I'd bought a new dress especially for this occasion! (Imagine whatever you want but – for Ami I thought a nice flowy light blue dress, lace on the back, just above the knees, of the shoulders with long lacy sleeves, for Amu - silver, sleeveless with neckline going round the neck – if you get me – lace on the back). OMG! Ami just came down and she looked beautiful! Hehe I'm sooo proud! She settled in really well at Sieyo so I'm not worried about school anymore, she's made friends with Yaya's brother Tsubasa (he gave her the tour round the school this afternoon) so I'm sure she'll be fine.

"You look really pretty Ami, unfortunately Tsubasa won't be there, hey"

"You look nice yourself and why would I care if he was there, just to remind you the guy _you_ were staring at won't be there either "

"Hmm Touché"

"Let's go or we'll be late", I grabbed my car keys and we left.

~Ami's p.o.v~

WOW Oni-chan's (?) choice of clothing is really good, I feel so pretty in this dress, hmm I wonder what Tsubasa would think. No. I did NOT just think that!

Oni-chans phone started ringing; as she was driving I answered it. Wonder who it is – number was withheld.

~Amu's p.o.v~

"Soooo?" – Me

"He said he can't make it to inner at the restaurant, but his close friends are willing to work out the paper work and have the 'meeting', but it has to be at their house" – Ami.

"Why can't he make it? Where do they live?" – Me.

"He said something along the lines of migraine, he'll be fine by tomorrow or the day after, they live in Sakura Close number 7." – Ami.

So we turn into Sakura Close and drive up to number 7. Knocking on the door I smooth out my silvery/grey dress and ring the doorbell, I was checking Ami was fine when the door opened, low and behold that girl's brother, the one I was 'staring' at opens the door.

"Ikuto are those the guests, let them in" I recognise that voice, sounds like –

"No, it's just some girl stupid girl from school, she's followed me here!" – Ikuto, responded too, who I presumed was his mum, to me he said:

"Look, if you want an autograph, picture or whatever else couldn't you just wait till school?"

Wow moody much. Glaring at him, which I think was slightly ruined by me blushing – due to the fact he was really close and the fact he thought I'd been staring at him – not that he looks bad…leaving that conversation in my head I responded to him.

"God, if I knew you lived here I wouldn't of come, I hope that doesn't hurt your ego, note the sarcasm" Smile!

As he opened his mouth to respond to that the lady whose voice I recognised nudged him out of the way, I know her! It's Souko! She was an old friend of my parents, I've not seen her in ages, Ami most likely doesn't remember her very well. God, I've missed her!

"Amu-Chan is that you? Oh my, come here!" She pulls use both in checking us over and then pulls us into a bear hug, one just oozing with love.

"Ikuto shut the door, please, oh and take your friends upstairs or down to the games room (basement), I've got some important business to talk about with Amu – Chan here, take Ami with you I'm sure she'll enjoy Tsubasa's company" Winking at Ami she started pulling me towards the room. I smirked at Ami, but hid it as Ikuto glared in our direction.

"Why should we move though, we're comfortable where we are! Why don't you guys talk in the kitchen or summut!" – Ikuto.

" Because I asked you to –" – Souko.

"Don't make them move on our account, it doesn't seem like a good time we'll just re-arrange it for another –" – Me.

"No, it's fine. I've finally got the chance to hopefully have a decent conversation with you in such a long time, I'm not loosing it because my **son** is going through an ignorant, selfish phase!"

Ikuto was silent, though he did glare at me only this time he signalled to Ami to follow, he moved into the living room as we trailed behind him. Second's later his group walked out, if looks could kill Utau would have glared me to death, not the nicest way to die I'm sure! Souko and me moved into the recently vacated living room (Amu had fallen into step with Tsubasa as they left for the basement, hehe).

So I had updated Souko on what had happened recently and we'd sorted out the legal stuff. As she was taking an important call I decided to take this as an ample opportunity to go to the bathroom, making my way upstairs I realized I didn't know which one it was, ahh well I'll just try each one, maybe if I bump into the others I'll ask them, apologize to them about my behaviour earlier and try and make friends with them! Sounds like a plan!

~My p.o.v~

The young lady proceeded to open a few doors, though non-opened to a bathroom she finally found it. Someone had left the door slightly a jar, though finding it hadn't been the victory she assumed it would be for as she pushed the door open wider a bucket of orange gloop fell upon her (Honey/Syrup).

~Amu's p.o.v~

What the effing hell! Who would do something like this? Oh what type of stupid question is that? I can hear giggling in the background, instead of turning around and giving them the satisfaction of seeing me hurt I shut the door and move to the sink. After washing my face and trying to clean my hair (this failed) I re-tied it in the messy bun and then dabbed at my dress with a wet cloth. After trying my best to clean it there was nothing else I could do. Time to face the villains!

I stepped out of the room and there they all were coming out of the room opposite, I stopped, they stopped, we all kinda stopped (Ami and Tsubasa – still in basement). Awkward! I might as well be the bigger person here, I was going to apologize before and that 'accident' isn't going to stop me.

"Look I understand we got of on the wrong foot, I just want to say I'm sorry for being rude to you guys the first time we 'met' it's just I had to attend to some important business, yes in school time. I was hoping we could get over that and be friends, according to the last 10 minutes I'm guessing not, though I hope you at least accept my apology!"

I wasn't going to wait for a reply so I hurried down the stairs, calling for Ami I decided it was time for us to leave, I didn't have the heart to tell her how her children had behaved, she's been through enough. Though Souko isn't dumb, me not being able to make an excuse up in time and her noticing the state I was in she gave a cry that rang loud and clear throughout the entire house.

"Utau, Ikuto. GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Even if I did think of an excuse it wouldn't work now…

* * *

**Okay** so because I haven't updated in ages, i'm going to publish a few chapters together for you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii! **Enjoy

**Thanks** to the readers, reviewers, people who add to Story Alert and Favourites– I do feel guilty about the fact I haven't updated for ages, so you guys get this chapter too!

**Summary –** A fresh start always means new friends, a new life, leaving troubles behind right? So why does it seem that Amu is running from her past, why does it link her with the populars, what secrets will _they_ uncover as they make an interesting new friend…

**Flashback – **Amu and Ami are at Ikuto's house, the 'group' played a prank on her and are now in trouble.

* * *

**~Amu's p.o.v~**

As soon as Souko shouted the all came stomping down the stairs, looking from me next to the door to Souko, Ami and Tsubasa hadn't come up yet, wonder what's happening down there.

Sending the gang into the living room, Souko took me upstairs to get cleaned up. So like after I'd showered changed (into black shorts and a random baggy top) I made my way down.

**~Ikuto's p.o.v~ **

So thanks to that prank we played we were now all in trouble –the party we were planning soooo not happening! Anyways we'd started laying the table when Amu came back down, she looked HOT in short and a baggy top WOW she's got leg. No she's a total b**** so what if she's super hot like 10/10…

**~Utau's p.o.v~**

So Amu came down and I have to admit – not in a weird way – she looked good, no wonder all the guys are distracted, I elbowed Kukai in the stomach just as he was about to respond the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Nagi who was closest to the door offered.

"Souko – san he wants to talk to you and Hinamori – san" – Nagi.

"Bring him in" –Mum.

It all happened so fast one minute everything was still and the man walked in (Nagi following) then _she_ had him pinned to the wall with a gun to his head, most shockingly my MUM had a gun pointing at him AND Ami who had walked in! OMD what's happening!

**~Amu's p.o.v~ **

He walked in and I knew he was trouble; the Easter insignia gave him away, though I feel he may just be the bearer of bad news! It was quiet amusing to see the shocked faces of these stuck up tramps when us three pulled out guns.

I spoke directly to this man,

" Why are you here?" – I hope I sounded calm.

" He sent me, wants me to let you know he's coming"

I knocked him out with the butt of my gun – not hard or anything he'll come round in a few, don't worry. I turned around with the dining table directly behind me and rested on it.

**~My p.o.v~**

Amu Hinamori had been trained to assassin quality in the field of fighting; she knew practically every trick in the book Ami was currently being trained being at the top of her class – she still had her gun trained towards the unconscious man. Amu knew there was not enough time for them to just stand around, pulling out her phone she called a well known friend who owed her a small favour.

"Yo, yes I wouldn't be calling otherwise, not at this time anyways, I know it has been long, once it's all died down, maybe. You know what to do right? Cool, later" – Amu.

What Amu hadn't noticed, or what seemed like she hadn't noticed, was the male re-gaining consciousness behind her. As he stirred, before the trigger could be pulled, Amu's leg had shot out behind her and snapped his neck.

Now one would consider that reckless and wrong, but these were the men who had hunted her parents, like predators searching for prey, and then murdered them, killing them quickly seemed too nice…

**~Utau's p.o.v~**

"Okay what the hell is happening? You just murdered someone in our dining room, all three of you just pulled out guns from, like, seemingly nowhere!" – Me.

"Amu leave, I'll sort this out for you, just make sure the others and your 'acquaintance' do their jobs. Okay" – Souko.

What, my own mother just ignored me for _her!_ Oh she's pissing me off!

"Oh someone's on their way to clean it up, don't worry, all I need you to do is make sure these lot don't remember a thing" - Amu.

Again I ask WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!

* * *

**That's it…**Short I know, but that was necessary as a sort of bridge to get to the other side of the story hehe…

**For **this story I want to try and make each individual character stand out and I'd like to give each couple pairing a sort of spotlight. Though it was probably un-necessary to mention I just figured you readers would like to know. The next chapter will be focusing on a less prominent cast member, hopefully you guys will like the change and keep reading!

**I'd love** to know what you guys think of this idea; constructive criticism and all reviews are welcome.


End file.
